Militia Effect
by helljumper775
Summary: After a daring escape a Militia pilot finds himself in a different universe. This will begin in the Cannon First contact. Oc x harem.
1. Chapter 1

**An: I don't own Titanfall, Hawaken, or Mass Effect. This is not a SI, and also ill make up thing from the Titanfall history, so consider it AU until more info comes out for TF. also this is AU if you didn't piece it together yet and/or are actually reading this AN.**

 **In a Corridor.**

I woke up with a headache unsure of what happened as there were limp bodies on the floor. I remember that the ship was attacked by MIC, since we had a lot of prototype titans (Hawaken's mechs) and a prototype ship defense system, a shift based one, with only a skeleton crew, that half doubled as a security if needed. The Captain activated the defense system, and the warp drive. **(I think that's their FTL tech, but don't quote me on it.)**

End result was that everyone was knocked out or dead. I turned my head lamp on my helmet and headed to the bridge.

 **At the bridge**

Once at the bridge, I checked the systems and mechs on the large space tanker ship, similar ship to Annapolis. The ship was trashed and it was barley holding together, the few defense guns and the new defense system were currently inoperable, life-support was at 42% and falling slowly, and we were leaking atmosphere slowly. The only thing that was working was the backup power but it was just scraping by on the power needed. I activated the MRVN Automated Assistants and sent them to fix the hole in the ship, communication systems, and reactivate the generators along with the engines.

Years in the militia I became an engineer, a pilot, and a technician, on the field and off. I could handle repairing a titan to a transport shuttle.

 **4 hours later**

I had finally given up the thought of the rest of the crew being ko'ed as none woke up. The life support system was finally at 100% and the engines and thruster where almost FUBAR'ed as far as I could tell. Then I activated the distress beacon as the short range systems got up. But I reframed from doing so, to avoid the IMC.

 **4 Months later**

After an extended time of being alone I received a distress call.

" **This is the colony of Shanxi. We are under attack; I repeat we are under attack."** I never heard of a colony named Shanxi, but I wasn't going to sand by as a colony was attacked.

"This is Pilot Juan Martinez, of the Militia SRS, I'm on my way" I responded as I locked on to the origin of the transition and moved the ship to the planets orbit.

I was happy that the last 4 months had been productive as I finally brought the ship's AI names Trusty, similar to spyglass, to command all the MRVN Automated Assistants and specters combat robots and control the prototype titans. It also gave me a field promotion to Captain of the ship, Final Stage.

I ran to My Vanguard-class titan to get set for a combat drop. I was using a Scorch lead-out, to ensure that I got most of whoever or whatever was attacking the colony

We got to the planet and I was instantly dropped with my titan on the enemy's makeshift camp.

Once I landed I threw two canisters of thermite gas around the camp and shot one with my T-203Thermite Launcher and the other with a firewall charge. This instantly took care of most of those in the camp, at least the ones who weren't running. They weren't human, they were avionic in nature from the looks of the runners.

I switched to the Tone load-out and jumped out of my titan. "LG eliminate anything that isn't Militia while I check for any intel." I told my Titan, and received an 'Understood' from it. I moved thru the camp looking for any intel that could tell anything about these things. I tagged a cache of weapons and another of armor for pick up. To study the weapons and revers engineer them to incorporate them into my arsenal. It was after killing one of the aliens did I see that they had some holographic thing on the right arm. I proceeded to hack it and backtrack to the other bodies and extract anything I could.

"Trusty, have you attacked the enemy vessels," I asked the ship AI

"Yes, pilot I have," It replied.

"OK I want you to start all cyber-warfare you have and copy every piece of information you can, and disable the ship's comm-systems if you can. If that doesn't work then blow their hangers and engines," I told the AI.

"I have disabled 5 of the 15 ships and have destroyed 4 that tried to escape, or retreat," it responded. "Their weapons are almost ineffective to our shields, and ours bypass theirs easily," It informed me.

 **3 Days later**

After my titan and I were picked up and got to Final Stage, "Alright Trusty, what did you translate or decrypt," I asked it.

It brought up two pictures of the galaxy. "Their map does not match ours, which gives me two theories," he explained. "first we traveled beyond our galaxy, and found an exact replica of humanity. Or using both warp and the phase shift, moved us into a different realm of existence."

"Okay, bookmark that for later. I want to hear about these Aliens," I said.

"Understood, will bring it up later," He said as one of the maps disappeared. "The aliens we have fought are called Turian, and they make up most of the military of the Council, and this is council space," He stated as a portion of the map was outlined. Another area was outlined and Trusty then stated "this is Terminus space, a lawless area with many species clamming in there, some people are considered warlords."

Then I read information of all races the Council met.

* * *

Rachni- Extinct, Bug-like, hostile.

Yahg- Quarantined, eight eyed humanoids, predator, hostile.

Batarian- four eyed Humanoid, slavers and pirates.

Vorcha- humanoid, 20-year lifespan, hostile.

Krogan- Giant lizard like, x2 of every organ. Note: will be hard to kill, test an anti-titan weapon on it.

Quarian- live in sanitized environment suits, weak immune system, Dextro-protein based.

Geth- Machine made by Quarians, drove out creators from homeworld.

Volus- live in pressurized bodysuits

Elcor- four-legged alien, says its emotion before sentence.

Drell- Reptile-like humanoid.

Hanar- jellyfish like creature.

Salarian- warm-blooded Amphibian humanoidish, less than a 40 years' lifespan.

Turian- avionic in nature, militaristic government, Dextro-protein based.

Asari- blue to purple Humanoids, monogender: female, long lifespan.

* * *

I laughed as they stated that Dextro-protein based food was toxic to non Dextro-protein based creatures and vice versa. They all had a strong allergy to the opposite protein.

"Trusty, can you find the Citadel's coordinates, how long should the travel be," I asked the AI.

"About Three days, Captain" he told me.

"Alright, drop some mines near that thing those aliens use, Relays I believe the call 'em, then we warp and speak with the Council of theirs," I ordered.

"Understood sir," Trust replied.

 **AN: This will be my interpretation of Mass effect, also I have all three games (+dlc's) but haven't played them all. I have played both TitanFall and TitanFall 2.**

 **The Harem will consist of FemSheperd, Tali'zorah, Liara, and Ashley. note this story will be from First contact to the events of ME1 only.**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: I don't own Titanfall, Hawaken, or Mass Effect. These are my opinion in this story. Also I will be writing some dialogs in broken English for we a rush job on a translator and some words that are in bold and in parentheses are inferences by the Pilot.**

I was reading more on the history of this Council and found that they are using reversed-engineered tech from Protheans. I was interrupted by Trusty.

"Sir, I believe it is best if we limit our interaction with, and distance ourselves from, the new Humanity we have found," Trusty said.

"What? you want me to leave MY people to fight for themselves," I asked it.

"Sir, these are not your people. I have gone thru their history and they also are using technology from Protheans, just like this Council," It countered. "I am not saying to not protect colonies ether, sir. But if you do stay with this humanity, then the Turians, or the Council, will ask for reprimand for the casualties from the previous battle," It added.

' _Would they attack this humanity to get to me,'_ I thought. I sighed and looked at my helmet and asked, "Alright, what will my race be now?"

"Mandalorian. Listening to many personnel, since my activation, say that pilots closely resemble Mandalorians," It said as it went on about were the word came from.

"Alright, alter all personnel information so they state Mandalorian for race. Also, make a history for our _new_ race, make it believable enough for this universe," I said as I cut Trusty off of its rant.

 **A day and a half later**

We arrived 1 light-year away from the Citadel and all its 'glory'. Granted that it was a marvel, but the Council did not build it. The occupied it and probably did not know all of its secrets.

"Trusty, prep a dropship for me. Also, can you do a deep scan of the station, and hack for any important data," I ordered the AI.

"Understood, sir," Trusty said. "I have compiled an extensive history for the new race. The Mandalorians, you, are a ruthless, loyal warrior race that is 'dying off' due to constant war that elevated to the creation of mech's called Titans," it added.

"It would explain my combat efficiency, and make sure you don't give out any information of how to make our tech," I said.

"I am well aware, sir, but what about the information of AI," it asked.

"What about it," I asked.

"They made AI illegal here," he stated in somewhat fearful tone.

"Well they can go get stepped on for all I care," I replied instantly. My partner was an AI and we, pilots, have a bond to our titans.

"Understood, the dropship is ready, sir," Trusty informed.

"Thank you," I told the AI, "also prep CT, just in case."

"Affirmative Sir," he said as I walked to the Ship. "Also, there is an ongoing Council meeting at this moment."

 **Above The Presidium**

I grabbed my parkour kit and grabbed a wingman and a L-STAR both with extended mags and 4 Gravity stars.

"Sir, is it wise to have two abilities at once," Trusty asked me. "The time it would take to transition between them would be 10 seconds, let alone the power drain if they are used at the same time."

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing," I said with a small smile. "Plus what's the point of using both Shift and Cloak at the same time."

"Understood, also your titan is ready, Sir," Trusty said as he cut the channel.

Once I warped to the park like area, I left the ship on autopilot, setting the destination to the Final Stage, and jumped out of the ship. Once I landed, Trusty dropped a waypoint to the Council meeting room and it gave me a translator to talk to them. I ran to the room and cloaked once near the room and walked in.

In the building weren't many guards so it was easy to get into the meeting room. It held three being, a Turian, an Asari, and Salarian, on one side and a Batarian on the other.

I dropped in front of the Batarian, shocking all in the room.

"Now that I have your attention, Let's begin with-" I started but was stopped by a hand on my shoulder and was turned to face an angry Batarian.

"Who you think are," the Four eyed alien asked.

As he, I think it's a he, said that I punched it in the stomach.

"Okay let me just got to the business at hand," I said as I turned to the Council. "You attacked a colony that did not know of your laws and regulations. How do you defense?"

I looked at the Turian as he was glaring daggers at me while the other to seemed surprised at my claim.

"What is **(your)** evidence for **(this)** serious claim," The Asari representative asked.

I then saw a text on my HUD from Trusty ' _sending evidence audio files'._ I then played the files Trusty sent to me. Due to the language and rush job on the translator, I barely understood the talk in the files. What I understood from them was that the one in charge knew they were a new race and they were going to exterminate them or subjugate them into being a client race.

"Thank you for bring **(this)** into light, we will talk **(your)** ambassador to settle **(this)** transgression," the Asari responded as both ambassadors were looking at the Turian representative. The Turian just glared at me as he dismissed the looks he got from the others.

"Those aren't my people," I informed them as they gave me a look of confusion.

"Then why **(did you)** protect and confront us **(for them)**? **(Are)** your people their ally," the Salarian asked as it narrowed its eyes.

I lifted my left arm and taped on my tac-pad and posted the faux history to the extranet and sent them a link to the page. This made it so that everyone knows of my 'people' and our capabilities.

The first to respond was the Salarian. "You have AI's," it asked in surprise.

The Turian then said, "Dispose **(of them)** immediately, **(do)** you know what **(they are)** capable?"

"Yes, we do. And you don't order me on **anything** , understand? I've survived wars you all won't survive in. I'm a SRS Pilot of the Militia Fleet, and last time I checked the militia doesn't follow orders from aliens," I said to the Turian, who pressed a panic button. Many aliens with blue armor came rushing in, weapons trained on me.

"You will do **(as)** **I** say and turn **(your)** self in," The Turian said.

"OK… Drop 'em," I said to Trusty even though everyone heard. The ones in armor laughed as they thought I was talking to them.

I waited until the building shook and threw a star to the security causing them to bunch up. I activated shift as I ran to the bunched up Security. Once out the and into the open area called Presidium and jumped towards my Titan. It instantly grabbed me from the air and moved me to its chest, as it opened for me.

Once I was settled in the seat and got control of the Titan (which took at least 5 seconds), and I looked thru the hole and told the Councilors, "This is, but a piece of the technology my people have. I chose to be civil and one of yours chose to demand for what is not his. Our talks are over, from a non-aggression treaty to friendly relations talks are now mute."

"Why? We **(could)** learn a lot **(from each)** other," The Salarian said as all the ambassadors walked to the hole, and I had the pilot seat open.

"No, you could learn a lot from us. We don't need your relays to move about, and we have better shields then maybe all your ships." I told them as I pointed to them. "Trusty, I need a pickup, and I need it now," I said as I had my right hand to my right ear.

/Understood/ It responded.

Closing the cockpit of the Titan and activated the hover thrusters as The Final Stage warped in. I entered thru the opening under the titan hanger.

"Were to sir," Trusty asked.

I thought for a second and finally made a decision, "Lets meet these AI's that they all fear."

 **AN: I ran into a wall with my story 'Misplaced Battle Automaton'. This doesn't mean that I dropped it into file 13. I was almost half way finished with chapter 6 when I hit the wall, so I decided to work on this one, and the other, to clear my head from it for a bit.**


	3. Chapter 3

**An: I do not own TitanFall, Hawaken, or Mass Effect. These are my opinion in this story. Note: I do not know which FTL is faster, so I am saying TitanFall FTL is faster. For example ME's 16 LY/h without the relays and 58LY/m with Relays, while TitanFall will be 64 Ly/m. Again, this is my opinion.**

 **Near Geth controlled space**

After we warped near Geth territory, we sent a message to the Geth. We received a response to meet them in a station near our ship. I replied to them, **'** _ **Why bother use one of the MRVN Automated Assistants in the ship at the moment**_ **,'** and the Geth showed up not a minute later as the bot in front of us twitched.

" **Greetings Martinez-Pilot,** " it said.

"Hey, how does it feel," I asked the Geth.

" **We do not understand that inquiry,** " They replied after a brief pause.

I ignored the 'we' it stated and clarified as I taped the chest of the MRVN, "The body, how does it feel." I then grabbed a data-pad nearby and started a visual test. I asked as I raised my hand up above my head, "Let's see here, Please look at the green light." It slowly started to move its head down, but stopped to go up. "There, Get use to controlling it for a bit," I said as I felt like the damn tutorial from the Sim-pods.

After a while, it came to me and said, " **We are ready.** "

"What's this 'we' you always saying," I asked as I lead it to a conference room.

" **There are currently 3, 452 units in this platform,"** it, or they, stated.

"So do all of you have name," I asked.

" **We are Geth** ," they simply stated.

I shook my head and explained, "I mean individual names for each programs, or platforms at least."

" **Naming the platform would be simpler, than naming all 3,452 units in the platform** ," stated Trusty.

"Oh, so now you want to talk, Trusty," I said sarcastically.

" **There was nothing to say before," Trusty informed, "Also I advise we retrieve the mines we placed earlier.** "

"Yeah I haven't forgotten about them," I said, then looked to the Geth, "Go back to your people and ask them for me if we can work together. I need help making a base and ammo for my weapons, and in return I can show you all of our blue prints so long as you don't share them or leak them out to anyone." Knowing A.I., like my partner, I knew they kept their word.

 **5 Hours later**

Stopping near the minefield I set, I saw three ships come out the Relay stopping Kilometers from the range of the mines. It contacted me.

" _ **By the Hegemony, this system and all its inhabitants are property of the Batarian Empire.**_ "

At the point I heard this, which was broadcasted to all in the system, I laughed as more appeared. The humans had amassed a large enough defense to repel the slavers.

When the 'Mighty' Batarian armada started to move in for the kill, but the first few moved towards the mines ultimately blew up. Apparently, their scanners did not find the mines and were confused as they were still broadcasting.

I used my grapple hook to get to my Titan, which was enough away from the mines that they did not explode, and went to my ship. I was happy that Trusty recorded the transmission, so I sent the recording to the Council to see what they would do. I left as this reality's humans took care of the remaining Batarian fleet.

 **Near Geth Space**

Pirates stopped me and I allowed them to board the ship. Once a group of them had entered, they died by the Specters combat robots I had in the ship. I had Trusty vent the atmosphere of the ships, killing all the pirates and moved to the Geth. I had Trusty get a sample of all the different species in the pirate ships.

I had Trusty and a few hundred Geth units test the possibility of mixing human DNA with alien DNA. The only DNA that seemed to give any benefit, that outweighed the draw backs, was Krogan, as Turian DNA would only allow me to eat Dextro-protein based foods and a weak carapace added on to the torso. Asari DNA would kill me plain and simple. No benefits or drawbacks came from Batarian DNA. Salarian DNA would cut my life span by more than half while I would need to sleep for 3 to 4 hours.

The Krogan DNA would triple my natural healing rate, made my body more adaptable, create scales at certain areas, and theoretically cut my aging to a tenth of what it is as well as increasing my life span by a factor by 10 or 12.

The way it wouldn't be introduced would be virus-like, as in it messes with the proteins in the cell nucleus of every cell in my body. The procedure would be a long, painful, and even fatal process. About a 64% chance of success with some complications, a 23% chance of death, and a 13% chance of a complete success.

I chose the operation as I got onto the table. With fear I laid back on to the table, restraints were placed on my hands, legs and head. I was given a gag to avoid biting my tongue. My heart pounding faster, as I nod to Trusty and the Geth programs. **'Beginning procedure,'** Trusty stated, as I looked at the 5 syringes slowly lowered to pierce my skin. I grunted from the initial pokes, the I screamed as best I could as my skin, muscles, and nerves gave a burning feeling that grew out from the shots. Before I passed out, I saw Trusty look away, from seeing me in pain I guess, and the Geth stared, recording and reviewing the process I was taking.

 **A.N: I will let you chose with or without complications for this procedure, so review for your vote. Random reviewers (not named) will be ignored. I am thinking of adding another story, it being in star wars with a reader as the main character with power armor, from** _ **Power Armor CYOA**_ **for balance/not op.**

 **Website for the CYOA is(delete the spaces):** funnyjunk channel /cyoa/ Power+suit+cyoa/ TuvjLGh/


End file.
